


Его свет

by Givsen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givsen/pseuds/Givsen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О ком ты думаешь, когда падаешь в непроглядную темноту?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его свет

«Даже в самые тёмные моменты жизни свет присутствует,   
если верить, что он есть» (с)

  
  
      Дыхание рваное — через раз.  
      В груди саднит — невозможно даже кашлянуть без приступа боли.  
      Но, несмотря на это, воля к жизни остаётся такой, что хочется завыть и вспарывать ногтями землю, как голодный зверь.  
  
***  
  
      Макаров приподнялся и постарался вытряхнуть из головы туман, но это только ухудшило его и без того шаткое положение. Темнота сгущалась вокруг, сковывая всё тело, хотя Макаров изо всех сил пытался не поддаться манящему забвению. Сдаваться сейчас было ни в коем случае нельзя, иначе тогда всему, что он любил, всему, что он ценил, всему, чем он дорожил, придёт конец. Это было недопустимо, потому что его ждали дома дети.   
      ЕГО дети!   
      И Макаров был не в праве лишать их себя. Поэтому он снова встал на дрожащие от слабости ноги и постарался разглядеть сквозь заливающую глаза кровь противника, который уже явно чувствовал приближение победы, то и дело с предвкушением проводя длинным скользким языком по нижней губе. Он просто ещё не знал, на кого нарвался! Мастер гильдии «Фейри Тейл» — не просто заурядный маг, а самая большая сила на свете, потому что за его плечами стояли те, кто удерживал его от падения в бездну!   
      — Умри, отродье!   
  
***  
  
      Удар опрокидывает на спину.  
      Из лёгких вырывается хрип, больше похожий на рык.  
      Боль погружает сознание в непроглядную темноту.  
  
***  
  
      Макаров откатился в сторону, как небрежно брошенная тряпичная кукла, и замер, пытаясь прийти в себя после сокрушительной атаки. Он сдавленно замычал, силясь открыть глаза, но теперь тело не просто отказывалось повиноваться — оно не шевелилось, словно парализованное. Макаров не мог даже кулаки стиснуть, не говоря уже о чём-то более значимом. Бессилие сводило его с ума, но теперь оставалось только умереть, потому что больше сражаться он не мог. Теперь… всё.  
  
***  
  
      Она подступает со всех сторон.  
      Манит, шепчет, зовёт.  
      Но чёткий всполох света вдруг заставляет темноту отшатнуться.  
  
***  
  
      Шумное помещение заполнено посетителями настолько, что яблоку негде упасть. Они пьют, разговаривают, смеются и веселятся — всё идёт как обычно. Именно так, как всегда бывает в «Фейри Тейл».  
      Макаров сидит на барной стойке и степенно потягивает пиво из большой деревянной кружки, которую ему услужливо поставила Мира. Он жмурится от удовольствия и прикуривает длинную трубку, набив её предварительно ароматным табаком. Где-то слышен взрыв хохота и пронзительный девичий визг, перерастающий в новую волну смеха, и Макаров удовлетворённо кивает, пряча улыбку в пушистых седых усах.  
      Дети шалят — это нормально.  
      Оживление в пабе сегодня вполне оправдано — День всех влюблённых ставит с ног на голову даже самых отъявленных лентяев, заставляя их суетиться и подыскивать подарки. Что уж говорить про тех, кто по жизни шебутной.  
      Мастер снова кивает своим мыслям и поворачивается на едва различимый шум. Неподалёку стоит красная от смущения Леви. Она переминается с ноги на ногу, косясь в сторону двери чаще, чем требуется для праздного интереса, а рядом с ней как всегда околачиваются Джет и Дрой. Причём Макарову сразу становится понятно, что они хотят позвать свою сокомандницу куда-нибудь на романтическое рандеву, но как её поделить на двоих — не могут разобраться. Однако Леви не обращает на их смущенную болтовню ни малейшего внимания, постоянно сжимая ремешок сумки и бросая взгляды на входную дверь. Для Макарова не секрет, кого именно она ждёт, а вот для этих двоих станет сюрпризом то, что она сделает, когда этот кто-то появится на пороге.  
      Когда свет в дверном проёме загораживает широкая мужская фигура, гомон утихает, но спустя мгновение всё возвращается на круги своя. Гаджил уже давно не чужак в их гильдии, поэтому его появление воспринимается как данность, и Макарова это радует больше всего, ведь он сам когда-то позвал его в «Фейри Тейл».   
      Гаджил, хмуро оглядев присутствующих, двигается к барной стойке, приветственно махнув рукой Макарову по пути. Он вообще редко растрачивается на пустые слова, но сейчас его явно что-то беспокоит, о чём свидетельствует задумчивая морщинка между бровей.   
      Макаров ухмыляется и кивает Гаджилу в ответ, вновь возвращаясь к своему пиву и трубке. И только незнающий может подумать, что он теперь не будет смотреть по сторонам, ведь на самом деле Макаров ждёт, когда Леви, спотыкаясь, подойдёт к Гаджилу и вручит ему свой тающий презент, который приготовила этим утром сама, постоянно сверяясь с рецептом в недавно прочитанной книге.   
      Леви дрожит от волнения и, заламывая руки, останавливается возле Гаджила, который, приподняв бровь, с недоумением смотрит на неё.  
      — Чего тебе, мелкая? — хмуро буркает он.  
      — Эт-то… Я… Ох. — Леви, силясь выдавить из себя хоть одно связное слово, по цвету больше напоминает перезрелый томат. Её пальцы подрагивают, поглаживая застёжку сумки, а голос срывается. — Гаджил, се… сегодня День святого В… Валентина, — едва дыша, выпаливает она и замирает испуганным кроликом, глядя круглыми от ужаса глазами на Гаджила, который хмурится ещё сильнее, заставляя её менять окрас с огненно-красного на полотняно-белый.  
      — И что теперь? — пожимает плечами тот, отворачиваясь, наконец, от стойки и нависая над Леви.  
Та икает и внезапно зеленеет, а Гаджил изумлённо моргает, наблюдая за этими метаморфозами.  
      — Мелкая, ты в пор… — начинает он, но тут Леви резко вскидывает руки и впечатывает в его грудь свой подарок, попутно выбив из лёгких весь воздух.  
      — Сднёмсвятоговалентинапожалуйстапримиэтоястаралась! — на одном дыхании тараторит она и, резко развернувшись, убегает прочь от своего смущения, оставив Гаджила ошарашено смотреть ей вслед.  
      Дёрнув плечом и раздражённо фыркнув, он переводит взгляд на оставшийся в его руках подарок и сам заливается такой густой краской, что Леви на его фоне кажется просто слегка румяной. В большой ладони, слегка смятый из-за волнения, лежит небольшой кусочек шоколада в форме сердечка.   
      — И что-а-а-а-а это у тебя? — На спину Гаджила наваливается Нацу и с любопытством заглядывает ему через плечо.   
      — Не твоё дело! — громыхает тот, молниеносно пряча презент в складках плаща. — Чего прикопался? По себе давно не получал?!  
      Этот День святого Валентина закончится дракой, что, в принципе, неудивительно для магов этой гильдии. И Макаров, наблюдая за этим, только улыбается, затягиваясь густым сизым дымом. Он любит их, своих детей. Просто за то, какие они есть.  
  
***  
  
      Темнота, извиваясь, отступает.  
      Свет наполняет грудь, заставляя прийти в себя.  
      Он разрывает отчаяние на части, призывая быть стойким.  
  
***  
  
      Макаров постарался улыбнуться и ухватиться за проступивший в кромешной темноте так неожиданно яркий лучик, но рука даже не шевельнулась. Однако в голове постепенно становилось всё яснее, а тело отогревалось в лучах воспоминаний — таких приятных и родных, что хотелось прижать их к себе и сохранить это чувство навсегда. Как же он мог забыть, что нельзя ни в коем случае идти на поводу у собственных слабостей и страхов? Его дети никогда не позволяли страхам завладеть собой. Они никогда не отворачивались от цели. Тогда почему он, их наставник и отец, решил поступить так низко? Нет, так не годится!  
      Макаров с трудом открыл глаза и уставился в мутно-серое небо, готовое вот-вот разразиться дождём. Он стиснул зубы и изо всех сил напрягся, принуждая тело шевелиться. Первое усилие пошло прахом, вызывая из глубины души стон, полный отчаяния, но вторая попытка неожиданно принесла плоды — получилось пошевелить запястьем.  
      — Готов умереть, старик?   
      Взгляд выхватил лицо врага из застилающего глаза тумана, и рот скривился от сдерживаемой злобы.   
      Готов ли он умереть? Да за кого этот прощелыга его принял?! Его — Макарова! Неужели по себе давно не получал?!  
      — В твоих мечтах! — проскрипел Макаров и резко — насколько это было возможно в его состоянии — рванулся вперёд, готовясь ударить по противнику увеличенным в размерах кулаком, в который он вложил всю оставшуюся мощь.  
      Однако враг легко отпрыгнул и, презрительно расхохотавшись, пнул обессилевшее тело, из-за чего Макарова отбросило на ближайший пригорок.   
  
***  
  
      Несколько камушков впиваются в морщинистую щёку.   
      В нос забивается пыль.   
      Сознание снова проваливается в темноту.  
  
***  
  
      Макаров остаётся после побоища сидеть на барной стойке. Он бурчит что-то едва слышно и изредка качает головой, разглядывая перевёрнутые столы и нескольких магов, сопящих прямо там, где упали в пылу драки. Потасовка, начатая Нацу и Гаджилом, принесла с собой кучу веселья и немалое количество разрушений, которые как всегда придётся убирать Мираджейн. Хотя она, в принципе, не жалуется, только вздыхает, с улыбкой глядя на погром.  
      — Вот что с ними делать, Мастер? — хохотнув, спрашивает Мираджейн.   
      Макаров поворачивает голову в сторону лежащих в обнимку Лаксуса и Кану, которые начали свою борьбу за последнюю бочку вина во время общего побоища, но так и не закончили её, заснув на полпути.  
      — Оставь их, — морщится он, решив устроить внуку взбучку позже, когда тот протрезвеет.  
      — Не сердитесь, — прищурившись, качает головой Мираджейн. — Вы же сами наверняка были тем ещё сорванцом в юности?   
      Заметив его замешательство, она тихо смеётся и собирает разбросанную посуду, напевая себе под нос какую-то песню, а Макаров озадаченно сопит, сетуя, что опровергнуть эти слова он не может, ведь подобного откровенного вранья просто не существует в природе. Поэтому он лишь сердито пыхтит, выпуская дым через нос, и косится на Лаксуса, который причмокивает во сне, прижимая к себе и бочку, и Кану. Улыбка невольно растягивает губы, и это не укрывается от внимательного взгляда Мираджейн. Она смеётся и разворачивается лицом к Макарову, пытаясь удержать в руках то, что успела насобирать.  
      — Вот видите, — кивает она и неожиданно спотыкается.  
      Макаров даже моргнуть не успевает, как вдруг рядом возникает выросший словно из-под земли Фрид, который с готовностью подхватывает падающую Мираджейн под спину. Фрид выдыхает облегчённо, радуясь тому, что успел вовремя, а потом смущается под откровенно шокированными взглядами Мираджейн и Макарова.   
      — Я могу помочь… вам, — произносит он, бросая беглый взгляд на вдрызг пьяного Лаксуса, который продолжает блаженно посапывать.  
      — Спасибо, но мы сами справимся, правда, Мастер? — растеряно отзывается Мираджейн, высвобождаясь из его объятий. Она делает шаг назад и неожиданно снова спотыкается о поваленную скамейку. — Ох!  
      Фрид опять спасает положение и посуду. Схватив Мираджейн за руку, он дёргает её на себя и этим вызывает такое смущение, что Макаров только удовлетворённо хмыкает, понимая — теперь он тут лишний.   
      На тела, разбросанные по полу в разной степени помятости и трезвости, можно не обращать внимания, учитывая, что они всё равно ничего не увидят, а если увидят, то не вспомнят, а если и вспомнят, то не поверят сами себе. Поэтому Макаров бесшумно соскальзывает со стойки и, ругаясь вполголоса на бардак, шествует к выходу.  
      — Ах, Мастер! — испуганно окликает его опомнившаяся Мираджейн.  
      — Я подышать свежим воздухом, — машет рукой тот и фыркает, услышав её возмущённый писк.  
      Она наверняка ошеломлена таким вероломным предательством, но кто же виноват, если она так старательно избегает Фрида, что это не может не насторожить. Пришла пора поговорить с ним по душам и выложить все карты, и Макаров уверен, что уж теперь-то Мираджейн никуда не денется.   
  
***  
  
      Стон сдавливает лёгкие.  
      Рёбра невыносимо болят.  
      Но сердце… оно не сдаётся!  
  
***  
  
      Макаров приподнялся на локте, сплёвывая скопившуюся во рту кровь. Он вновь едва не поддался слабости, едва не провалился в темноту, которая в этот раз показалась ещё теплее и роднее, чем вначале. Однако возникшие в голове лица учеников вернули ему сознание, напоминая о том, что сдаваться рано, потому что нет ничего хуже для мага, чем проигрыш без боя. Это доказала Мираджейн, сумевшая побороть и свой страх, и демона внутри, чтобы защитить дорогих ей людей. Храбрая хрупкая девушка — ЕГО дочь, поэтому он просто не имел права быть слабее.   
      Шуршание плаща врага Макаров распознал не сразу, но тело автоматически напряглось, ожидая новую вспышку боли, однако неприятель вдруг замер, снисходительно хмыкнув. Повернув голову, Макаров увидел насмешку в прищуренных глазах, и в душе вскипела самая чёрная ненависть к человеку, посмевшему поднять руку на то, что ему бесконечно дорого — на детей! Его, Макарова, детей!  
      — Почему ты так стараешься выжить? — спросил враг, демонстративно поставив ногу на дрожащую от слабости спину Макарова.  
      — Потому что… я — их отец, — прошептал в ответ тот, сжав зубы и проглотив неприятный металлический привкус. — Не следует подавать плохой пример детям.  
      — Какая патетика, — ухмыльнулся враг и резко надавил, заставив Макарова опрокинуться вновь на землю.  
  
***  
  
      Тяжело дышать.  
      Темнота вновь подкрадывается к сознанию, прикасаясь к нему скользкими щупальцами.  
      Хочется отдохнуть…  
  
***  
  
      Макаров захрипел, слыша хруст позвоночника под тяжёлым сапогом. Все усилия казались в этот момент тщетными, отчаяние накатывало волнами, заставляя чувствовать себя даже ниже, чем ничтожество. Бесполезный, слабый, неспособный защитить дорогих сердцу детей — неужели это всё, на что был способен маг? Даже больше — неужели это всё, на что был способен Мастер гильдии «Фейри Тейл»?   
      Ответ был так близко и одновременно прятался в закоулках разума, смешиваясь с заполнившей сознание болью и липкой вязкой темнотой, норовившей проглотить остатки контроля и сдаться на милость победителю.  
  
***  
  
      Подошва сминает кости.  
      Кровь капает изо рта, смешиваясь с песком и землёй.  
      Хочется умереть, но одновременно неистово хочется жить.  
  
***  
  
      Макаров останавливается на мостике и глубоко вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух. И такое умиротворение наполняет душу в этот момент, что хочется поставить мир на паузу, чтобы вдосталь этим насладиться, и он просто прикрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в тихий шёпот звёзд на небе.  
      Однако далекоидущие планы на уединение нарушает шум появившегося в пределах досягаемости человека. Макаров поворачивает голову и натыкается взглядом на Грея, который неспешным шагом идёт по мостовой и пристально разглядывает лежащую у него в ладони вещицу. Его брови нахмурены, а губы сжаты в полоску — налицо мучительный мыслительный процесс, что, в принципе, уже само по себе странно. Нет, Грей вовсе не глуп, но подобные муки от собственного ума для него явно в новинку.  
      Макаров вздыхает, понимая, что редкие мгновения счастья и полной гармонии с собой подходят к концу. Придётся разговаривать, причём, если он правильно понимает ситуацию, разговаривать надо будет долго и муторно, вытаскивая на свет все детали, которые уже давно мучают как минимум половину гильдии. Любовная лихорадка в последнее время превышает все мыслимые пределы, остановившись где-то на критической отметке. И, оказывается, даже Грею не удаётся избежать этого.  
      Грей поднимает голову, лишь поравнявшись с Макаровым. Он приветственно вскидывает руку и останавливается, убирая в карман неизвестный предмет. Его задумчивый взгляд заставляет Макарова едва заметно ухмыльнуться — тут даже угадывать не придётся, потому что на мелькнувшем листочке, прикреплённом к презенту, написано «Грей-сама».   
      Макаров деловито прокашливается в кулак и кивает на слегка оттопырившийся карман:  
      — День святого Валентина?  
      — Он самый, — вздыхает в ответ Грей. — И зафигом эти шоколадки? Я всё равно сладкое не ем.  
      — Это просто знак внимания и показатель того, что ты небезразличен юной особе, — поясняет Макаров и хитро прищуривается. — Она же сказала тебе это?  
      — Что? — изумляется Грей.  
      — Про чувства, — терпеливо говорит Макаров.  
      — В-вот, в-возьмите, пожалуйста, Г-Грей-сама! — старательно копирует Грей. — Как-то так это и произошло. Уж не знаю, о каких чувствах вы говорите, но это ни на что не похоже.  
      — Ох, тебе надо больше читать, — качает головой Макаров и замолкает, поглядывая на своего нерадивого подопечного.  
      Грей никогда не отличался внимательностью к противоположному полу, что, по сути, неудивительно, учитывая его специализацию. Стихия, находящаяся под контролем, во многом определяет сущность человека. Взять хотя бы Нацу — огонь в душе, огонь на языке, огонь в действиях.   
      Макаров морщится, вновь вспомнив погром в гильдии. Лучше даже не пытаться сравнивать, потому что на повестке дня стоит другой вопрос. И нужно для начала хотя бы узнать, что Грей сам думает по поводу происходящего.  
      — У нас в гильдии очень красивые девушки, — как бы между прочим замечает Макаров, отворачиваясь от Грея и глубоко вдыхая вечернюю прохладу.  
      — Да, наверное, — неуверенно подтверждает тот, становясь рядом.   
      — Они храбрые, умные, сильные и невероятно способные, — продолжает Макаров, закрывая глаза.  
      Грей молчит, превратившись в слух. Макаров чувствует исходящее от него недоумение, но продолжает размеренно и спокойно вещать о том, какие замечательные у них в гильдии волшебницы — с такими не грех и в огонь, и в воду. Он говорит тихо и быстро — так, что невозможно вклиниться в этот поток и задать мучающий вопрос, поэтому Грею остаётся только ждать, когда иссякнет фонтан. И Грей ждёт, терпеливо ждёт. До тех пор, пока Макаров не замолкает. Первое время они оба молчат, но затем Грей понимает, что можно, наконец, удовлетворить своё любопытство, и поворачивается к Макарову:  
      — И к чему всё это было?  
      Макаров хитро щурится и хлопает себя по карманам в поисках трубки, но вспоминает, что оставил её в пабе, дав тем самым надежду Мираджейн на своё возвращение. Цокнув от этого неприятного открытия, он косится на поджавшего губы Грея и улыбается.  
      — Скажи мне, — говорит он, — когда к тебе подходит красивая, сильная, умная и далее по списку девушка, каковы будут твои действия?  
      — Ну… — честно призадумывается Грей. — Никаких. Мне дела до неё не будет, в конце концов.  
      — Вот как, — кивает Макаров, поворачиваясь к нему. — А если эта девушка влюблена в тебя и хочет что-нибудь подарить тебе на память? Ты примешь её внимание?  
      — Вот ещё! — фыркает Грей. — Я же сказал, что мне нет дела до этих девушек.  
      — Хм… — Макаров смотрит на него и почему-то не спешит продолжать диалог. Лишь выдержав приличную паузу, он тихо произносит всего одну фразу, после которой удаляется, оставив Грея в таком замешательстве, что впору гордиться собой: — Но ведь подарок Джувии ты взял.  
      Макаров медленно идёт по улице, зная, что Грей наверняка сейчас пытается придумать для себя оправдание, но терпит сокрушительный крах. Ещё он улыбается, потому что чувствует себя прекрасно, ведь он смог помочь своему ученику. Своеобразно, конечно, но всё-таки…  
  
***  
  
      Сознание возвращается медленно.  
      Свет внутри становится ярче, прогоняя сгущающуюся темноту.  
      Желание жить становится настолько невыносимым, что из горла вырывается крик.  
  
***  
  
      Макаров резко распахнул глаза и, собрав в кулак всю волю, упёрся руками в твёрдую землю, выдохнув так, что пыль взметнулась и осела на усах, забиваясь в рот и нос. Однако его это мало волновало в данную минуту, потому что сейчас были проблемы поважнее.   
      Макаров извернулся и, схватив врага за щиколотку, направил всю силу в руку, стискивая кулак так, что хрустнула кость. Мужчина взвыл, отпрыгивая от своей несостоявшейся жертвы, и разразился ругательствами, грозясь оторвать Макарову конечности и разбросать их по разным частям света.   
      Макаров улыбнулся через силу и поднялся на ноги, превозмогая усталость и боль, которая, казалось, уже являлась неотъемлемой частью его самого. Он сплюнул кровь и вытер тыльной стороной ладони рот. Он никогда не проиграет какому-то выскочке, потому что за его спиной есть сила, которая ему и не снилась.  
      — Ты — жалкий старик! — прорычал враг, распрямляясь. — Убью тебя!  
      — Рискни, — хрипло усмехнулся Макаров и, закрыв глаза, прошептал: — Закон Фейри.  
  
***  
  
      Воздух распирает лёгкие.  
      Грудь разрывают на части эмоции, наполняя ссохшиеся вены кипящей кровью.  
      Свет растапливает тьму, превращая её в прозрачную лужу.  
  
***  
  
      У него не было права проиграть, не было права умирать, не было права покидать пост Мастера «Фейри Тейл», потому что это стало бы гнусным предательством тех, кто верил и надеялся на него. Поэтому глядя на то, как противник исчезает в столбе совершенно невероятного яркого света, Макаров улыбался разбитыми в кровь губами и чувствовал счастье. Он смог, не поддался, не струсил, не отступил, потому что его спасли дорогие ему люди, которые оставались верны своему слову, своему пути, которые внушили ему своей несгибаемой волей и жаждой жизни веру в то, что победа возможна даже в безвыходной ситуации.  
      Макаров, с трудом дыша, опустился на землю. Глядя мутнеющим взглядом на свои трясущиеся руки и кашляя, он продолжал улыбаться так счастливо, что окружающие вряд ли могли бы понять, насколько сильная боль терзала сейчас его тело. Однако это вовсе не было помехой безудержной радости.  
      — Вы преподали мне хороший урок, — прошептал он. — Ну надо же, дети научили своего отца бороться за жизнь — куда катится мир?  
      Сознание стало ускользать, погружая Макарова в темноту, но уже не ту, которая пыталась проглотить его без остатка совсем недавно. Эта темнота являлась спасительной, потому что она обязательно должна была вернуть его обратно из своих объятий.  
  
***  
  
      Мир опрокидывается, становясь всё более мутным.  
      Пыль вновь забивается в нос, но чихнуть уже нет сил.  
      Приятное тепло обволакивает тело…  
  
***  
  
      Мастер просыпается утром, причём так рано, что сам удивляется. У него ощущение, что его тыкают под лопатку, заставляя нервничать и суетиться, поэтому валяться дальше нет никаких сил.  
      Макаров встаёт с кровати и обеспокоенно смотрит на часы. Предчувствие какого-то события становится практически невыносимым, и когда первые ругательные слова готовы сорваться с языка, раздаётся стук в дверь.  
      — Прямо сейчас, — бормочет Макаров и, ворча, идёт в прихожую.  
      Увидев на пороге Лаксуса, он пару мгновений недоверчиво смотрит на него, пытаясь угадать, с какой целью этот балбес заявился к деду в такую рань, а затем всё-таки позволяет ему пройти в дом. При этом вид у Лаксуса весьма прискорбный, что неудивительно, учитывая, сколько он выпил накануне: мешки под глазами, разнесчастный взгляд и нежно-зелёный цвет лица. Усмехнувшись, Макаров лезет в кухонный шкафчик и извлекает на свет замечательнейшую настойку, которую ему в своё время дала Полюшко, мотивируя это тем, что в нынешнее неспокойное время пригодиться может всё — даже средство от похмелья.  
      Лаксус осторожно, словно боясь потревожить гудящую голову, садится на крепкий плетёный стул и со стоном упирается лбом в прохладную поверхность стола. Всё-таки количество выпитого алкоголя явно было несовместимо с жизнью. Странно, что Кана не опохмеляется с ним напару.   
      «Наверное, — думает Макаров, — опасается, что это перерастёт в очередную попойку».   
      Хотя это довольно глупое предположение, потому что Кана готова пить сутками, невзирая на погоду и здоровье.  
      Макаров осекается и внезапно ловит себя на мысли, что не помнит, чтобы Кана минувшим вечером прикасалась к бочке, хотя она совершенно точно долго и упорно воевала с Лаксусом за неё. Зачем же ей понадобилось это, если она не пила?  
      Пожав плечами, Макаров ставит на стол настойку и садится напротив, набивая трубку табаком и размеренно прикуривая её. Лаксус поднимает перекошенное похмельными мучениями лицо от столешницы и кривится, втягивая носом ароматный дым, но Макарова это мало беспокоит. В конце концов, он сам виноват.  
      — И с чем связан твой визит? — бурчит Макаров, всем видом показывая незаинтересованность.  
      Лаксус вновь стонет, откидываясь на спинку стула, и потирает виски кончиками пальцев. Он некоторое время тянет с ответом, а потом, так и не глядя на Макарова, произносит:  
      — Новость у меня, старик.  
      Макаров давится дымом, пытаясь угадать в его тоне хоть какой-то намёк на шутку, однако тот слишком страдает, чтобы растрачиваться на какие-то посторонние эмоции.   
      Лаксус медленно переводит мутный взгляд на замершего Макарова и кривится, вновь вдохнув порцию дыма. С трудом подняв руку, он демонстративно машет ладонью перед лицом, разгоняя противный запах.  
      — Слушаю, — напряжённо отзывается Макаров, готовясь к любому удару.  
      Лаксус вздыхает и тянется к настойке, чтобы немного облегчить свои страдания. Откупорив бутылку, он одним глотком выпивает половину и кривится от неприятного привкуса. Недоверчиво глянув на этикетку, он поджимает губы и делает ещё один глоток, а потом со стуком ставит бутылку обратно на стол, впиваясь в Макарова уже проясняющимся взглядом.  
      — Знаешь, — говорит он, не моргая и даже практически не дыша, — был ты моим отцом, я бы сказал, что ты скоро станешь дедушкой.   
      Лаксус замолкает, а Макаров сидит напротив и чувствует, как в груди что-то сжимается и резко взрывается, разносясь по всему телу яркими искорками, которые щекочут вены, заставляя кровь пузыриться, как газировка.   
      Макаров не моргает, как и сам Лаксус.  
      Трубка уже не чадит дымом, часы размеренно тикают, отсчитывая секунды, которые складываются в минуты, кукушка оповещает о том, что уже девять утра.   
      — Мой внук — идиот, — едва слышно бормочет, наконец, Макаров, прикрывая свободной рукой глаза, которые почему-то щиплет. — Я же твой дед. Значит, я стану прадедушкой.  
      По щекам катится солёная тёплая влага, губы, спрятанные под кустистыми жёсткими усами, дрожат, но внутри всё прыгает и переворачивается от радостных эмоций. Хочется… ему так много всего хочется, что Макаров теряется — с чего же начать? Надо, наверное, поздравить внука с тем, что он станет отцом, но как же…  
      — Кана? — спрашивает Макаров.  
      — Она, — кивает Лаксус. — Вчера огорошила меня этой новостью, поэтому я и надрался. От неожиданности.  
      — Только от неожиданности? — Макаров убирает ладонь и смотрит на медленно краснеющее лицо внука. — Можешь не отвечать.  
      После ухода Лаксуса он ещё долго будет сидеть за столом и курить трубку, заправленную свежим табаком, а потом встанет и пойдёт к Кане. Надо же поздравить будущую маму и невестку.  
  
***  
  
      Его зовут голоса.  
      Они манят, шепчут, уговаривают, умоляют.  
      Родные, любимые, самые дорогие голоса.  
  
***  
  
      Макаров открыл глаза и тут же зажмурился от яркого солнечного света. Он застонал, чувствуя, как внутренности прожгло огнём от прокатившейся по всему телу мощнейшей боли. Сознание вернулось, принося за собой не самые приятные ощущения, но это означало, что он жив хотя бы. Это не могло не порадовать.   
Значит, он всё-таки сумел победить?..  
      — Да, старый ты пердун, — раздался вдруг голос, и Макаров встрепенулся, стиснув зубы от новой порции боли, — ты выжил. Тебя и твоего противника от слова «умер» разделило слово «чуть».   
      Макаров повернул голову и, разлепив глаза, увидел Полюшко, которая сидела в кресле неподалёку и осторожно перебирала медикаменты, стоящие в большом ящике. Её губы были сжаты, а глаза метали молнии, недовольство и почти откровенная злость душащими волнами исходили от неё, однако больше ни звука она не произнесла, заставив Макарова обалдеть от подобной сдержанности. Что-то, видимо, произошло, раз она не сыпала ругательствами за такое безобразное отношение к себе и своему здоровью.  
      — Спасибо, — прохрипел Макаров, стараясь улыбнуться, — что спасла меня.  
      — Скажи спасибо своей жажде жизни, — фыркнула Полюшко. — Без неё даже я не смогла бы вытащить тебя с того света.   
      Жажда жизни… Нет, это вовсе не она, а дети, вернее, их образы, которые проносились в голове, заставляя подниматься снова и снова и кидаться в бой, забывая о боли и слабости. Им Макаров был обязан тем, что мог сейчас вдыхать такой невероятно сладкий воздух и чувствовать боль, которая уже не казалась такой уж фатальной. Следовало обязательно поблагодарить их, как только он оправится настолько, чтобы вернуться в гильдию.  
      — Ты можешь не ждать так долго, — произнесла Полюшко, заставив Макарова изумлённо изогнуть брови.  
      В следующее мгновение в комнатку ворвался целый ураган, состоящий из его учеников, которые, перекрикивая друг друга, наперебой спрашивали о здоровье, битве, состоянии, враге, температуре и о чём-то ещё, что напрочь потонуло в этом шквале. Макаров только моргал, стараясь в разноцветной шумной массе зацепиться взглядом хоть за кого-нибудь конкретного, чтобы сосредоточиться и, наконец, понять, что от него хотят. Однако выходило у него, мягко говоря, никак, потому что к кровати прорывался то Нацу, воинственно потрясающий кулаком и вопящий что-то о том, насколько он гордится Мастером; то Эльфман, утверждающий, что Макаров повёл себя, как настоящий мужик; то взволнованная Мираджейн, обеспокоенно спрашивающая, как он себя чувствует; то Люси, пытающаяся всю эту лавину оттолкнуть от постели и заодно интересовалась общим состоянием Мастера. А сам Макаров не мог выдавить ни слова, чувствуя, как внутри растёт что-то большое и тёплое.  
      Выхватив в этой веренице лицо Полюшко, Макаров открыл было рот, но та лишь махнула рукой, мол, потом поговорим, и вышла. Зато теперь в дверном проёме можно было разглядеть широкоплечую фигуру, в которой Макаров узнал своего внука. Поняв, что его заметили, Лаксус вальяжно двинулся к кровати больного и, растолкав согильдийцев, прикрикнул на всех, чтобы вели себя потише, однако его возмущение потонуло в новом шквале возмущения, на что Лаксус только вздохнул. Он остановился возле постели и хмыкнул, скривив губы в усмешке.  
      — Явился, — проворчал Макаров. — Чем обязан?  
      — Да вот, — фыркнул Лаксус, — захотелось убедиться, что не придётся потом объяснять твоему правнуку, что дед отсутствует по причине своей смерти.   
      — Убедился? — ехидно поинтересовался Макаров. Ему, разумеется, было безумно приятно, что внук о нём беспокоился, но показывать это он совсем не собирался.  
      — Убедился, — кивнул Лаксус и наклонился, понижая голос так, чтобы никто посторонний не услышал этого: — Ты не заставляй нас больше так волноваться, а то народ с ума сходил, узнав, куда ты отправился.  
      Макаров удивлённо моргнул и хотел уже сказать, что никому, в принципе, не рассказывал о цели своего небольшого путешествия, если не считать брошенной на прощание Лаксусу случайной фразы. Но тут в чуть прищуренных глазах внука мелькнуло нечто такое, что заставило слова застрять в горле.   
      Значит, вот благодаря кому он оказался здесь, у Полюшко…  
      — Ты думал, что мы дадим тебе кануть в темноте? — ухмыльнулся Лаксус, распрямляясь. — Чёрта с два, старый. Ты ещё не заслужил покой, поэтому…  
      Договорить ему не дал Нацу, который, неловко извернувшись, пихнул его в спину. Разумеется, нечаянно.   
      Взмахнув руками и зацепив по пути подвернувшегося Бикслоу, Лаксус завалился на кровать и укрылся сверху другом, практически впечатывая Макарова в матрас. Боль многоуровневым эхом пронеслась по всему телу, вырвав из горла старика стон, а опомнившиеся согильдийцы, ругаясь и обмениваясь первыми зуботычинами, кинулись на помощь, но, как водится, сделали только хуже, потому что умудрились уронить на больного ещё пару человек, пока пытались стащить барахтающихся Громовержцев.  
      — Ты охренел меня пихать?!  
      — Ох, сейчас кто-то получил по сопатке!  
      — Убери свои грабли, извращенец паршивый!  
      — Я спасу тебя!.. Ой, то есть не тебя.  
      — Ну всё! Через пять минут я сделаю из тебя уголёк!  
      — Ещё раз положишь руку на это место, и я тебе её оторву по самые уши!  
      Макаров слушал эти перебранки, морщился от боли и улыбался, стараясь спрятать свои эмоции по обыкновению в усах. Ему было так невероятно хорошо в этот момент, что битва, позорные мысли о поражении и лицо врага вдруг показались такими далёкими и неправдоподобными, что захотелось рассмеяться над своей больной фантазией. Это всё осталось в прошлом, так зачем было думать о нём, если в настоящем у него была целая куча несуразных детей, один балбес-внук и будущий правнук?..  
      Главное теперь было выжить в этой сутолоке.  
      — А ну пошли вон отсюда, мартышки! — Громовой голос Полюшко заставил всех моментально заткнуться. — Если вы мне пациента помнёте, я помну вас всех! Брысь!  
      Комната моментально опустела, остались только Полюшко и кряхтящий от боли Макаров, который пытался прийти в себя после мощнейшей атаки заботы магов «Фейри Тейл».   
      Полюшко протяжно вздохнула и подошла, чтобы поправить сбившееся одеяло. Некоторое время они молчали, слушая щебет птиц на улице и затихающий вдалеке гомон, затем Полюшко хмыкнула и усмехнулась, глядя на умиротворённое лицо Макарова.  
      — Повезло тебе, старый пень.   
      — Знаю, — откликнулся тот. — Невероятно повезло.  
  
***  
  
      Его свет, мелькнувший в, казалось бы, кромешной темноте.   
      Его яркие и такие неповторимые дети.   
      И он любит их всех за то, какие они есть.  
  


«Нет ярче того света,   
что светит после полной и кромешной тьмы» (с)


End file.
